


Stealth and Subtlety

by samuraizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Dom Sanji, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, Sub Roronoa Zoro, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraizoro/pseuds/samuraizoro
Summary: Local jackass so hung up on Sanji's raid suit he writes a fic about it and uses it as an excuse to write a bunch of smut.





	1. Stealth Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire fic is proofread myself so I apologize for any mistakes!

The first time Zoro saw Sanji in the raid suit he had a range of feelings. The first feeling he’d never admit to Sanji but the suit was useful and Sanji did a damn good job using it so he was impressed. Second, he felt something that he could only describe as secondhand sadness. He didn't even want to call it sadness but he sure as hell wasn't going to call it pity. Sanji's brothers and sister had suits that displayed their strengths in a show of power while Stealth Black was made to keep Sanji hidden. Invisible. Just like his father had wanted.

The last feeling was an outlier and something he would never say and would rather die over than even so much as mention it to another soul. When Zoro saw Sanji in the raid suit, and after his first two thoughts passed, it brought a feeling of want. Desire. Zoro didn't really have specific kinks perse. Sure, certain things he liked and preferred, but an outfit? And one meant for stealth and combat no less. Something about the suit did it for him. He wasn't sure if it was the all-black color scheme, the way it fit Sanji, or if it was that the suit gave Sanji an air of authority and power about him the stupid cook never had. Sure, Sanji could kick ass; he’s proved it time and time again. But something about Stealth Black made Zoro want to drop to his knees in front of Sanji and call him sir.

And that’s where he was now; half nude only wearing a thin pair of pants and on his knees in front of Sanji. Sanji was wearing Stealth Black and the sight was stirring desire in the pit of Zoro's stomach. He was going to throw that damn raid suit into the ocean for this.

The events leading up to Zoro's current situation had consisted of dodging Sanji about the topic when he had noticed Zoro acting differently around Sanji while wearing the raid suit. Sanji tried to confront him about it, seeing as Zoro would be short with Sanji and would avoid looking at him when Sanji was dressed in it. Zoro figured avoiding it altogether would work and be subtle. Turns out he'd been wrong.

At some point, Sanji must have figured it out or else he wouldn't be in his current position. After the crew had finished dinner, Zoro had left to take a nap on the deck while Sanji, and a couple of others, cleaned up the kitchen. After Zoro woke he decided to work out as he normally did after dinner and a nap. He wasn't sure how long he’d been asleep but it couldn't have been more than an hour or so since there was an extremely faint glow of light that lingered at the horizon. Just a few more minutes and it would be gone.

Zoro made his way to the weight room, noticing the light finally fade away as he climbed the ladder. He entered the room and shut the hatch. He sighed as he leaned his swords against the wall. He removed his shoes so he was only left in a thin pair of pants and a t-shirt. Zoro stretched for a few minutes before he heard the barely-there sound of fabric adjusting with the movement of the person wearing it. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He turned around swiftly and before he could spot the intruder he was pushed backwards and slammed into the wall. Zoro was about to shout at the stranger before he saw the flutter of a black cape and yellow hair.

It was Sanji. And he was wearing Stealth Black. Fuck.

Zoro grew nervous and he could feel the heat start to creep up his neck.

“Oi, cook, what the hell are-” Zoro was cut off when a gloved hand covered his mouth.

“You've been avoiding me,” Sanji's voice was more gruff than usual. “But it's only when I'm wearing the raid suit.”

It wasn't a question, they both knew it. Zoro tried to reply but his words were muffled. Sanji tightened his grip on Zoro.

“Nod or shake your head, don’t talk.” Sanji’s tone left no room for argument. Not that Zoro even could.

“You've been avoiding me when I'm in the suit,” And god help Zoro he nodded. He tried to feign a look of irritation.

“Why?” Zoro looked annoyed. They both knew he couldn't answer with a hand covering his mouth and Sanji only asked in a tease. Perhaps even looking to mock him.

“Are you intimidated?” They both knew that wasn't it but Zoro shook his head anyway.

“Or perhaps,” Sanji stepped closer, his body beginning to press against Zoro's, “it's because of a more lewd reason.”

Zoro glared at Sanji. He struggled against the blond but Sanji gripped him harder and pinned him even more against the wall. Zoro could get out of Sanji's grasp, they both knew he could. But desire pulled in his stomach and clouded his mind.

“Answer me.”

Zoro's eyes dropped to Sanji's chest. With brows knitted in frustration at himself, Zoro nodded. Sanji softened his grip. He leaned forward, the mask covering the bottom part of his face brushing against Zoro's ear as he spoke.

“If you want me to stop, now or at any point, say Sunny,” A tenderness laced Sanji's words. The tension dissolved from Zoro hearing the cook's soft voice.

Zoro nodded.

Sanji gently removed his hand. Zoro looked up at Sanji. A frown pulled at his lips.

“Take the glasses off,” Zoro quickly averted his gaze, a blush creeping up his neck to dust his cheeks. “Please.”

Sanji chuckled and tossed the glasses aside. Zoro looked back at Sanji and met his eyes. This was better. While he didn't care about the look of the glasses, Zoro was more comfortable being able to see Sanji's eyes. It reminded him that it was still the same stupid cook.

Zoro stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. Without warning, Sanji gripped Zoro’s shoulders and steered him towards the middle of the room. Sanji forced him down to his knees.

“Take off your shirt,” Zoro hesitated for a moment. “Now.”

Zoro glared at the floor and started to remove his shirt by the bottom hem. As he started to pull it over his head Sanji grabbed a fist full, pulling it downwards to tangle Zoro in it. Sanji put a boot down on the fabric trapping Zoro in it hunched over.

“Idiot cook, don’t-”

“Do not speak unless spoken to,” Sanji spat at him, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Sanji ran gloved fingers along Zoro's sides. He moved his hand to his back to feel the strong muscles beneath the skin. Sanji always loved sneaking peeks at Zoro's torso when he could. Sanji slid his hands back down the expanse of skin towards the edge of his pants. He forced just the tip of his fingers under both layers of fabric. Zoro started to squirm, amusing Sanji. He moved his hands further down grabbing both ass cheeks roughly. Zoro quickly pushed down a surprised noise that tried to escape his throat. Sanji massaged the soft flesh for a moment before removing his hands.

Sanji removed his boot releasing Zoro. Zoro sat up and removed his shirt tossing aside. He was flush with both embarrassment and arousal. Zoro didn't dare look at Sanji.

“Hands behind your back.” Zoro huffed, grabbed one of his wrists behind him tightly.

Sanji chuckled at the obvious arousal in Zoro’s pants. Zoro fully glared at Sanji, defiance starting to find its way into Zoro's eyes. Sanji swiftly gripped Zoro's jaw and pulled him upwards as a warning. Zoro continued to glare but it was short lived. Zoro hadn't noticed the slow movement of Sanji's boot. He set the heel on the floor just in front of Zoro's groin. He moved his foot forward, applying pressure to Zoro's cock. Zoro's defiance disappeared when his eye slid shut and a moan escaped his throat. Sanji desperately wanted to say filthy things to Zoro, but he needed to take baby steps and test the waters.

“Really Zoro? You're getting off on me stepping on you?” It was just a tease but Sanji was a little surprised.

“I asked you a question,” Sanji’s grip tightened and he pulled at Zoro in a warning.

“Y-Yes,” Zoro replied breathlessly.

“Yes what?” Zoro groaned.

“Yes, sir.” Sanji hummed in approval. He let go of Zoro then push him to lay back against the floor.

“Hands above your head.”

Zoro moved his hands above him and grabbed his wrist once again. Sanji gripped both the hem of Zoro's pants and his underwear then swiftly removed both. He dropped them to the side then admired Zoro's torso. The scar running diagonally across it added to the appeal. Yes, Sanji absolutely loved Zoro's torso.

Sanji moved to kneel in between Zoro's legs. Sanji leaned forward and placed both hands on Zoro's collar bone, one on each side. He let his gloved hands slide down and over Zoro's pecs stopping at his nipples. Sanji took both between a thumb and index finger. He rolled them then gave a rough pinch to both. Zoro moaned, breathing becoming quicker and cock even harder. Sanji teased him for another moment before running his hands further down and across Zoro's abs. Sanji leaned forward and peppered mask covered kisses across them.

As Sanji kissed Zoro's stomach, hands moved even further down. They moved down the front of his thighs then to the inside. Sanji sat up and looked a Zoro's cock. All the teasing and touches had it leaking precum. Sanji moved one hand back up to rest on the area of skin just above Zoro's cock while the other moved to drag a finger across his balls. Zoro's thigh twitched at the sensation. Sanji gently cupped the balls to massage them. Zoro let out another breathy moan. Sanji grabbed the base of Zoro's cock. He continued teasing his balls.

“Sanji, plea-” Zoro started to beg.

“What did I say?” Zoro cried out as Sanji literally had him by his balls. Sanji had a firm grip on them, albeit not enough pressure to cause any damage but the pressure held a warning.

Zoro whimpered. Sanji grabbed one of Zoro's thighs a pulled him closer and tossed one leg over his shoulder. Sanji let go of Zoro completely to take a glove off. He placed the gloved hand back on Zoro's cock and pressed two fingers from his other hand against Zoro's lips.

“Suck.”

Zoro opened his mouth to let Sanji's fingers in and began to coat them in saliva. He ran his tongue up and down the digits while he looked at Sanji with lust filled eyes. That stirred something inside Sanji.

Sanji began stroking Zoro's cock. After Sanji deemed his fingers wet enough he removed them from Zoro's mouth. He kept a leisure pace on Zoro's cock as he moved his hand to the other's ass. Sanji ran one finger down the crack before adding a little pressure to touch Zoro's hole. He teased it, pushing just hard enough for Zoro to feel it against his hole but not enough to enter his body. Zoro groaned at the feeling, squirming at both sensations.

Sanji picked up the pace on Zoro's cock and pressed one finger into Zoro's hole. A loud moan bubbled up from Zoro's chest. Sanji looked up to see Zoro’s face and began to ravage his body. Sanji stroked the cock faster and finger Zoro's hole relentlessly. Zoro squirmed, face displaying pleasure. Sanji added a second finger and immediately began scissoring them. Zoro panted as he turned his head to the side, a small line of drool escaping his mouth. Sanji felt heat pool in his gut and his own cock began to harden.

Sanji added a third finger and never relented. This continued for a few minutes. Every time it looked like Zoro was about to come undone, Sanji would let up on his fingering and let go of Zoro's cock. Zoro was digging his fingers into his palm, panted, and moaned. That's all he could do.

Sanji stopped everything completely. He maneuvered himself out of the grip that was Zoro's strong legs. He grabbed Zoro and manhandled him to stand up. Zoro's legs were shaky and he leaned against Sanji for support. Sanji brought them to the bench at the wall. He sat down and leaning back, pulling Zoro into his lap. Zoro was on his knees on the bench and rested his weight on Sanji's legs. Sanji moved Zoro's hands that he still had gripped together behind himself to have Zoro's arms around him. Sanji looked up to Zoro, seeing his flushed face and blissed out look. Sanji moved his hands back into their original places. He didn't continue, just held them steady.

“Beg,” Sanji's voice held authority and Zoro's pulse quickened.

“Sanji, please, please keep going, ” Zoro's begging could put an orchestra to shame.

Sanji continued his movements, albeit not nearly as vigorous as before. Zoro whined and began moving his hips to ride Sanji's fingers. Sanji bit his lip at the sight, glad Zoro couldn't see because of the mask.

They continued like this until Sanji's resolve snapped. He picked up Zoro, stood up, and dropped him on the bench. He moved Zoro's legs around his waist and began rutting against Zoro. He moved his bare hand to grip Zoro's hair and pull his head back to expose his neck. He pulled his mask down with his other hand then moved it back to stroke Zoro's cock. Sanji bit and sucked on Zoro's neck, fully intending to leave teeth marks and bruises. He stroked Zoro faster and moved his hips faster against Zoro as well.

With a few more strokes Zoro came, cum landing on his stomach and Sanji's hand. Sanji gave a few more strokes before letting go. Zoro panted, riding his high before he felt something against his lips. He opened his eye to see Sanji's cum covered finger. He blushed as he looked at Sanji, somewhat in disbelief. He saw Sanji’s mask was covering part of his face again and his eyes held the command in them. Zoro blushed as he licked Sanji's hand clean.

Sanji stepped away when Zoro was done to find his clothes. He gathered them and handed them to Zoro. Zoro took them without a word. He wiped the cum off himself with his underwear then put his pants on with shaky legs.

“Come on,” Zoro looked at Sanji quizzically.

“Don't you need me to…” Zoro trailed off as Sanji just rolled his eyes.

“Later. And you're never going to make it down the ladder like that,” Zoro glared at him. “And I need to make sure you drink some water.”

Zoro's expression softened. He looked away from Sanji as he put his shirt on. He nodded and stepped next to Sanji. Sanji smiled at Zoro, it was hidden behind his mask but the crinkle of his eyes gave it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two things I will always be hung up on 1) Sanji's raid suit and 2) Zoro's physique, especially his torso.
> 
> As always kudos, comments, etc are welcome and appreciated! <3


	2. Tora Gari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, they might be a little ooc. However, I'm enjoying writing this a lot so I'm just gonna roll with it.

Sanji had taken Zoro to the bath, practically supporting all of the other’s weight. Sanji started the bath and left Zoro to finish. Thoughts were running through Sanji’s mind as he went to change his clothes. He thought of Zoro; his body, his reactions, and just about anything else his mind would wander to. He carefully placed the raid suit back into its canister, opting to grab clothes to wear after bathing and dressing in a simple pair of pants and shirt for now.

He made his way to the kitchen to get water and a snack for both of them. He mindlessly walked about the kitchen, grabbing the things he needed. What did this mean for him and the stupidly handsome marimo? Sure, there had been a handful of times they’d caught each other staring at the other with not so innocent gazes. When it came down to it, Sanji did like Zoro. They were all Nakama and loved one another as such. But did Sanji actually want to be with him? Yes, he was jumping the gun on this, thinking too far ahead, but he wanted to sort out his thoughts before Zoro could bombard him with questions. He didn’t know if he wanted a romantic relationship with Zoro, but a physical one? The thought of it didn’t bother him, it even excited him thinking that they would do something like that again.

Consumed with thoughts made Sanji’s trip quick. Before he realized it, his hand was on the door leading to the bath. Sanji sighed. He really should have smoked before he came back. He pushed the door open quietly. Zoro was sitting in the bath, water up to his chest. Sanji set the water and food by Zoro and moved to strip. He dropped his clothes into a pile off to the side, making a mental note to wash anything that looked or smelled questionable himself. Sanji stepped into the warm water and sat a few feet away from Zoro. He took some water for himself and a rice ball as well. He took a few bites, thankful he had the foresight to prep some. Zoro only took a small sip then began eating.

“Drink more,” Sanji said after noticing. Zoro just raised an eyebrow. “Just drink some, it won’t kill you.”

Sure, they hadn’t done anything too intense but still, drinking extra water never hurt anyone. An annoyed expression made its way on Zoro’s face but he did so nonetheless.

“Damn, I’d have got you off sooner in the suit had I known you’d start listening to me,” Sanji smirked.

“Fuck you.” Sanji laughed. He supposed he shouldn’t tease since Zoro trusted him enough to do that and show Sanji the vulnerability he did.

They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence. After a time Zoro broke the silence.

“What gave it away?” Sanji looked at the water in front of him, a smile pulling at his lips trying his best to keep any laughter down. This was a side of Zoro he’d never seen, albeit it was different. New, he should rather say. Regardless, the trust they had in each other was very much apparent if the hour had been an indication.

“Two things,” Sanji glance at him. “You would barely say two words and the way you looked at me. Not sure if you were eye fucking me or mentally undressing me.”

Zoro grunted, averting his gaze away from Sanji’s direction, a blush making its way to his cheeks as well.

“It didn’t bother me,” Sanji offered. “I just knew something was up.”

Zoro was still listening but said nothing. Sanji continued.

“I figured I had two options. One, bring it up in conversation. Or two-”

“You’d corner me and jerk me off.”

“I wasn’t sure if that was gonna play out well,” Sanji chuckled, “but I figured if you didn’t want to you’d just say no, I’d apologize, and that would be the end of it.”

 

“Where did you learn to do that?” Sanji raised an eyebrow. “Act like that I mean.”

 

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Shut the hell up, you shitty cook.”

Sanji offered the last rice ball to Zoro and he took it without hesitation. Zoro munched on it, thought obvious on his face. Sanji watched him from the corner of his eye, content to let him think about whatever he needed to.

“You didn’t...” Zoro trailed off, breaking the silence. Sanji watched him, waiting for Zoro to find his words. Zoro let a deep sigh out then moved towards Sanji.

“Zoro, you don’t have-”

“Want to.” Zoro moved in front of Sanji. He paused for a moment to think.

Zoro grabbed Sanji’s wrists and moved the other’s hands to rest on his chest.

“You like my torso.”

How the tables have turned.

“Oi, I’m the one in charge.” Sanji narrowed his eyes at Zoro in a warning. They’d really need to negotiate and set rules and boundaries later if they were to keep doing this. Zoro avoided Sanji’s eyes and nodded.

“What do you want me to do?” Sanji gave Zoro a look of fake irritation and anger.

“Manners,” Sanji reminded him sternly.

“Sir.” Sanji figured he should reign in it in since Zoro wanted to do something for him, but Sanji loved hearing Zoro call him sir. Yeah, he liked that almost as much as he liked Zoro’s body.

Sanji stood to sit at the edge of the tub where the floor of the room began. His cock had become barely hard but it twitched in anticipation. Sanji grabbed Zoro’s jaw gently and pulled him closer to his groin. Zoro felt the anticipation too, his heart starting to beat faster.

“Do I even need to say it?”

Zoro huffed, grasping the base of Sanji’s cock in one hand, the other taking hold of Sanji’s leg. Zoro gave a few strokes to harden Sani’s cock more. After a moment he leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth. He gave a suck, hearing a soft sigh escape past Sanji’s lips. Zoro took a little more in and began to suck and move his tongue. He stroked the remainder of Sani’s cock adding to the feeling. Sanji gazed down at Zoro watching him work; he wanted nothing more than to thrust into his mouth and hear him struggle to breathe around his dick.

Baby steps.

Sanji let him continue at his own pace and comfort, but eventually, he started to lose his patience.

“Get with it.”

Zoro picked up his pace, opting to bob his head and take the whole length down his throat. Sanji’s patience growing thinner with each second. Zoro was sloppy; Sanji knew Zoro had given head before, but not often if his technique was anything to base his assumption.

Pity.

Sanji would have bet money Zoro would have been at least a little more skilled with his mouth if the way he held a sword in his mouth. Maybe it was illogical to think Zoro would be exceptional at giving head because he could hold a sword in his mouth, but Sanji knew the other had potential because of it. Sanji would be sure to find multiple uses for Zoro’s mouth.

Sanji felt himself edge closer and closer to his orgasm. He gripped Zoro’s hair and pulled him back, holding him in place. He started to stroke his cock swiftly, aiming for Zoro’s face. Before Zoro could have an opinion on the situation, Sanji came, painting Zoro’s face with cum. Zoro raised a slightly irritated brow at Sanji. Sanji felt a frown pull at his lips. He reached for a nearby cloth and slid back into the water to clean Zoro’s face.

“Sorry,” Sanji muttered, “I got carried away. Should have asked first.”

“It’s fine,” Zoro shrugged. “Just wasn’t sure if I was going to like it or not.”

“It won’t happen again.”

Zoro believed him. He pulled away the hand cleaning his face. Zoro leaned forward, getting closer to Sanji’s face with his own. He hesitated for a moment looking at Sanji’s lips. He shook off the feeling and pressed his lips against Sanji's. It was a gentle kiss they shared and it held a promise of trust and love, regardless if it was romantic or platonic. They knew they could trust each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew dom Sanji could be so good. Took me too long to realize it haha. Also, debating making this into a pwp series with other fics to accompany it or maybe building off it for an actual story. Not sure yet but we'll see.
> 
> As always kudos, comments, etc are welcome and appreciated! <3


	3. Sit Quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer to post; end of the semester stress is eating me alive. Also, I should really find someone to beta my stuff because I miss mistakes all the time.

After a lengthy discussion, Sanji and Zoro had come to an agreement, rules, and boundaries. They kept their safeword as Sunny and for the most part, they were both willing to try what the other wanted, given there was a prior discussion about it and was within reason. Overall, it was easy to establish the foundation of their newfound relationship; most of the trust they needed was already there from being nakama. However, for the first week, they had mostly done more tame things so they could set a rhythm between them.

Of everything they decided and discussed, Sanji being in charge was always a given unless discussed otherwise. Sure, Zoro could take the reins if he really wanted to but the way Sanji treated and handled him was heaven and he saw no need to change that. If he did ever have the urge to, Sanji would be more than willing to let him.

One thing Zoro had brought up was that he didn’t want to be anywhere near the others while they were together, so they mostly met at night in private. While Zoro didn’t necessarily care if the others knew, he just felt it wasn’t their business since it was only a physical relationship between Sanji and himself. Sanji didn’t care either way but he was slightly disheartened. Sanji very much wanted to tease Zoro around the others; get him stirred up at dinner while everyone else was none the wiser.

It was when Sanji and Zoro agreed on a bet did that change. A couple of days ago they docked at a small island. On said island, there had been an area sacred to the people who lived there and those who were not from the island, and especially pirates were not allowed there. They had politely informed the Straw Hats when they docked.

“I give Luffy three hours at best until he goes there,” Zoro had said to Sanji as the both of them went shopping for food supplies.

“He’s with Usopp, he’ll be there in an hour tops,” Sanji countered.

“He’s bad, but I don’t think he’d go there on purpose,” Zoro was trying to give their captain the benefit of the doubt.

“He wouldn’t but you know how he gravitates to places he doesn’t belong.”

“Oi, I’m telling you it’s going to take longer than an hour,” Zoro bit back, the cook starting to get under his skin.

“And I’m telling you it’s an hour or less,” Zoro was starting to annoy him. Amazing how they could get on each others’ nerves no matter what.

“Fine, if you have that little faith in Luffy, let’s bet on it. Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser.”

“Deal,” Sanji shook Zoro’s hand in finality.

Lo and behold it had taken Luffy less than an hour to cause a ruckus. Poor Nami had to do damage control so they could stay on the island a little longer to finish stocking the Sunny. They were allowed to stay for two more hours and during that time Luffy wasn’t allowed to leave the ship and Zoro had to watch him. He’d lost the bet and now he had to babysit too.

That’s what led them up to their current situation.

Sanji didn’t approach Zoro immediately about what he wanted for winning the bet. That told Zoro that Sanji was absolutely going to take advantage of Zoro’s guaranteed compliance. Zoro just hoped it wasn’t going to be something weird.

A few days after Sanji won the bet was when he finally approached Zoro. It was early in the morning, one of the times throughout the day Zoro would be training. Sanji had brought water and rice balls to Zoro. When Sanji did so it acted as a signal for a needed discussion about their relationship, usually to talk about trying something new, or as a general peace offering. Normally it was both reasons but underneath that Sanji did it as thanks and appreciation to Zoro.

Zoro glanced at Sanji cautiously when he saw him enter the room through the hatch, bento box in hand. Sanji sat on the bench finishing his cigarette in a few drags while Zoro finished his rep. Zoro stretched his arms after setting the weights down and grabbed a towel as he walked to join Sanji on the bench. He wiped the sweat from his face and draped the towel around his neck. He glanced at the box then back to Sanji. Sanji handed it to Zoro. Zoro took one of the rice balls and took a bite enjoying the flavor.

“What did you decide?” Zoro asked taking another bite.

“I know it’s something you didn’t really want to do,” Zoro sent a sharp glare Sanji’s way, “but say no if you don’t want to. I have a backup.”

“Ok, what is it?”

“I want to tease you at dinner tonight. Subtly,” Sanji stressed. “Just get you hot and bothered. Nothing like groping or anything like that.”

Zoro thought for a moment. He knew Sanji would keep it within reason, he had class after all. Zoro knew Sanji wouldn’t do anything to tip off the others or make them uncomfortable. Zoro considered it for a moment.

“That’s fine,” Zoro agreed. “Just don’t grab my dick or something.”

Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Do you really think I would grope you in front of the others?”

It’s something Sanji had actually thought about. Part of him wishes everyone else knew about them for the sole purpose of grabbing or pinching Zoro’s ass in front of the others just to see the swordsman blush and get flustered. Regardless, he would never do anything other than standard PDA in front of anyone.

Zoro just shrugged his shoulders. He knew Sanji would never but he still wanted to make it very clear. Zoro reached into the box and frowned, realizing he had eaten all the rice balls. Sanji smiled in amusement at Zoro’s genuine disappointment at the lack of rice balls in the box.

“Come on,” Sanji motioned for Zoro to follow him. “I’ll make you more but you have to help.”

Zoro sighed but followed Sanji. They made more rice balls for an hour before Sanji began to prep for breakfast. Zoro had sat silently watching Sanji all the while eating the rice balls. He made quick of the food and decided to wait with Sanji for breakfast to begin. Zoro had moved to the table and had been napping for the better part of twenty minutes before he heard footsteps enter the kitchen. Nami and Robin were the first ones to show up for breakfast. Nami raised an eyebrow when she saw Zoro already seated at the table sleeping; Robin chuckled at the sight. Neither said anything on the matter and just a few minutes later the happy laughter of their captain could be heard.

Breakfast and the rest of the day went by normally. At one point Zoro and Chopper took a nap together with Chopper comfortably laying in Zoro’s arms, both snoring. Sanji had come up to the deck to give Nami and Robin their afternoon refreshments when he spotted the swordsman and reindeer. It was an adorable sight that Sanji would no doubt bring up later to Zoro to tease him. Everyone knew Zoro was the most protective of Chopper even though the reindeer was more than capable of defending himself. None of the others could say anything about it though, they were all protective of each other.

Later, Zoro had resigned himself to his fate as he begrudgingly made his way to dinner. He knew it would be fine but he was still nervous since he didn’t know what exactly Sanji was going to do. Zoro pushed the door open hearing the laughter and shouting from his nakama. He tried to keep his composure as he walked to his normal seat. He had been the last to make it.

“Zorooooo, what took you so long?” Luffy whined. “Sanji wouldn't let us eat until you got here!”

Zoro sent a glare Sanji’s way.

“Luffy, you only had to wait five minutes,” Nami said.

Zoro just rolled his eyes and sat down. Chopper normally sat across from Zoro but he was seated a chair over. Zoro didn’t think much of it until Sanji placed all the food on the table and sat in the seat in front of him. Their eyes met for a moment, Sanji masking all his emotions and thoughts. That’s something Sanji always did when they were together. He could put on a no-nonsense demeanor and keep everything hidden behind it so Zoro couldn’t read him. Of everything, that gave Zoro the most thrill. The fact that Sanji could just look at him with intense eyes that screamed ‘brace yourself.’

For the majority of the dinner, Sanji did nothing. They bickered as usual but Sanji had not done one thing out of the ordinary. Zoro wasn’t sure what to think. Did Sanji change his mind? He tried to think of any reason as to Sanji would when he felt a foot touch his leg. He immediately glanced at Sanji. Sanji was talking to Usopp but for a brief second, he looked at Zoro then looked back to Usopp.

The first thing Zoro noticed was that Sanji wasn’t wearing a shoe; he had taken it off and was just in a sock. The foot gently ran up and down Zoro’s leg before moving up further to his thigh. Sanji had legs for days so he could still sit normally and no one in the room was none the wiser to the foot creeping closer and closer to Zoro’s crotch. Zoro tried to keep his blush down, especially when Sanji pressed the balls of his feet firmly into Zoro’s crotch.

Sanji kept his foot there for three minutes.

In and of itself, it didn’t sound too bad. However, every twenty or so seconds Sanji would either rub his foot against Zoro or wiggle his toes. Zoro knew it was twenty seconds because he counted each interval hoping to keep himself together. Zoro shifted his gaze to the right and met eyes with Robin. She just smiled at him and continued her conversation with Franky.

There’s no way she knew.

Right?

“Zoro?” No response.

“Zoro!” Usopp shouted.

“What?” His response came out way more aggressive than he meant as he turned to look at Usopp. Usopp flinched at his tone. Zoro mentally kicked himself.

“Sanji said you’re helping him with dishes tonight,” Usopp spoke carefully and Zoro felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to snap at Usopp.

“Ok,” Zoro replied much calmer. That caused Usopp to give him a confused look.

During all that, at some point, Sanji had removed his foot. Zoro looked at Sanji and he had his normal demeanor. At this point, Zoro was mentally beating himself up. Dinner ended fairly soon after that and Zoro stayed seated even after everyone else had left. Sanji moved to lock the door and began to gather the dishes.

“I’m sorry,” Zoro said softly. Sanji didn’t respond at first as he took two handfuls of dishes to the sink. He walked back over to the table.

“I’m not mad, just help me with dishes first.”

Zoro nodded and they grabbed the remaining dishes. They both stood at the sink, Zoro would wash them and Sanji would dry them. Sanji pointed out the spots he missed and normally it would have annoyed the hell out of Zoro but Sanji’s tone was calm. They both dried their hands on a towel when they finished.

Without warning, Sanji pulled Zoro into a tight hug. Zoro’s eyes widened for a split second before he relaxed into Sanji’s embrace.

“You don’t have a reason to be sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that of you,” Sanji said softly. “What happened?”

Sanji had seen the panic in Zoro’s eyes when Usopp caught him off guard and it made him feel guilty.

“There were too many people,” Zoro muttered. He wasn’t mad at Sanji; he was just disappointed in himself. For whatever reason he couldn’t fathom, he wanted to please Sanji and do this.

Sanji nodded and began to pepper soft kisses along Zoro’s neck. His skin tingled at the sensation. Sanji slid his hands under Zoro’s shirt to slide his fingers over the muscles. Sanji moved his kisses to Zoro’s collar bone then up his throat to his chin.

This was Sanji saying sorry; loving kisses to apologize and remind Zoro that he was safe with Sanji.

“What do you want to do?” Sanji always took the lead so it was odd hearing Sanji ask him to decide.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders.

Sanji just rolled his eyes. He moved to pick up Zoro, practically manhandling him, and sat him on the counter. Sanji grabbed the hem of Zoro’s pants and pulled them off with the help of Zoro lifting his hips. He pulled the underwear with the pants and left Zoro bare-assed on the counter. Sanji had to do his monthly deep clean of the kitchen anyway.

Sanji grabbed the bottom of Zoro’s shirt and brought it up to the other’s mouth. Zoro obediently opened his mouth and held the fabric between his teeth. Sanji leaned forward and pressed kisses to Zoro’s chest, leaving a trail of them towards a nipple. Sanji bit the nub with a firm but nonpainful pressure and pinched the other. Zoro grunted softly at the sensations.

Sanji didn’t spend much time at his nipples and eventually continued kissing Zoro lower and lower, paying special attention to his abs and ending at the flat area of skin just above the swordsman’s cock. Sanji diverted to the side, changing to nip and softly bite at Zoro’s inner thigh. Sanji gripped Zoro by the calves and tossed his legs over his shoulders. Sanji grasped the base of Zoro’s cock and looked up to meet Zoro’s eyes. It was an expression of pure lust. Sanji adjusted his gaze down and took Zoro into his mouth in one fluid movement.

Zoro flushed; seeing Sanji with his head between Zoro’s thighs and feeling his cock in the cook’s mouth gave him butterflies and a knotting sensation in the pit of his stomach simultaneously. A moan ripped its way from Zoro’s throat at a particularly hard suck Sanji made.

Zoro loved when Sanji gave him head. Sanji was always more than willing to blow Zoro but more often than not it was Zoro on his knees with his head in between Sanji’s thighs. However, Sanji had different ways other than a blowjob to show Zoro just how much he appreciated him.

A soft pant slipped form Zoro’s lips as Sanji began to work more earnestly. Zoro forgot himself for a moment and combed his fingers through Sanji’s hair, stopping to grip the end of the blond locks and tug lightly. Zoro didn’t even realize he’d done it until Sanji stopped moving completely. Zoro finally noticed what he’d done when he met Sanji’s intense gaze.

 _Now that’s interesting,_ Sanji had thought to himself as Zoro let go. Sanji continued; he had wished Zoro’s hair was a little longer so Sanji could pull on it and use it as physical leverage. Maybe Zoro would let it grow just a tiny bit so Sanji could. He’d have to bring it up to Zoro later.

“S-Sanji,” Zoro moaned breathlessly.

Sanji was now aiming to make Zoro cum after noticing the other’s legs start to quiver and hearing the desperation in the swordsman’s voice. Sanji started to pay most of his attention to the head of Zoro’s cock while fisting the base. The combination of it finally pushed Zoro over the edge and he came in Sanji’s mouth.

Zoro was still trying to recover and regain his composure when he felt a hand grab his chin. He opened his eyes and was met with Sanji’s gaze. Sanji gently caressed the other before sliding a thumb up Zoro’s chin and stopping to rest on his bottom lip. Sanji leaned in and pressed his lips to Zoro’s. It was soft for a moment before Sanji wedged his thumb into Zoro’s mouth. Sanji deepened the kiss and Zoro wasn’t sure why Sanji pried his mouth open until Sanji’s tongue met his own in his mouth and was met with a salty taste.

Sanji was making Zoro taste his own cum and he’d be lying if he said it hadn’t sent a spike of arousal through his body.

Zoro groaned one last time while wrapping his arms around Sanji and returning the kiss eagerly.

“Well?” Sanji asked after their makeout ended.

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“Well, what?”

“Am I forgiven?” A prideful smirk evident on Sanji’s lips.

“Stupid cook,” Zoro swatted at Sanji’s shoulder, a smile pulling at his lips, “there was nothing to forgive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I love writing sub!zoro so much. And I apologize if this chapter is all over the place, I kept losing my inspo while writing and I even came super close to rewriting this chapter completely but thankfully I was able to salvage it! Also, I'm not sure how soon the last chapter will be up because classes are killing me.
> 
> As always kudos, comments, etc are welcome and appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/samurai_zoro) | [Tumblr](https://roninzoro.tumblr.com) | [Requests/Comms](https://roninzoro.tumblr.com/commsrequests)


End file.
